Chances
by ReefChic7
Summary: Eric is at the tale end of his semester in a ritzy private school. Sookie is working in a small town diner and she meets him one night. What happens when their two very different worlds collide? All human. Rated M. Based on movie Here on Earth.


A/N: I was watching the movie "Here on Earth" today and I got a flash of a cocky Eric Northman in a snooty private school. Let's see what happens with it. Loosely based on the movie. All human.

Chapter One

EPOV

The shirt tales of Eric's shirt hung out over his khakis. Mr. Wilson passed him in the hallway and smacked him on the back of his head. "Tuck your shirt in, Northman," his voice was gruff. "This isn't a public school."

Eric straightened his tie and shoved his shirt into his pants. His friends snickered around him and he silenced them with a glare. He slipped his blazer back on as the bell rang.

Eric was in the home stretch of his senior year at Belmont Academy, an elite private school on the southern east coast. In the fall he was to attend Yale University and upon graduation he was expected to take over the east coast division of Northman Enterprises.

"We going into town tonight, Northman?" Sam asked, his friends trailing behind him on their way to the last class of the day.

"Why, want to rub elbows with the townies?" Eric snarked, laughing with Alcide and Tray joined in.

"The townies do have beautiful women," Sam reminded.

"That they do," Tray agreed.

"We'll see," Eric conceded as he reached the door to his Business Administration for Foreign Countries class.

Alcide smirked, running his hand through his dark hair.

Eric huffed. "Fine. Meet me in the parking lot at 9."

He threw his towel over his chair in his dorm room, shaking his wet hair. Droplets flung off his blond locks and looked through his closet for something to wear. Music blasted from his iPod, sounds of The Buzzcocks reverberating through the small suite. He pulled a button down shirt down and slipped it on, tucking it into his jeans.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up, noticing he had a voice mail. He pressed play and put it on speaker. "Eric, it's your father. I am in Europe right now, working on the Mattson deal. I won't be back for your graduation. Good work, son. Top of your class, as expected."

Eric snorted and rolled his eyes. Unlike most dorm suites, Eric's walls were somewhat bare. Rock posters and pictures of half naked women did not adorn his walls. A black and white print was centered over his desk, with the quote "eyes forward", a subtle reminder from his father what his expectations were.

He grabbed his keys and turned off the radio. He quietly snuck out of his suite, checking the darkened hallway before padding to the stairs. They weren't allowed off campus during the week, and with him being so close to graduation he wasn't about to get caught. He exited the building, avoiding the lights and made his way to the senior parking lot.

He could hear laughter in the distance and saw Alcide leaning against his car, talking on his cell phone. He hung up and slipped the phone in his pocket.

"You had better not be scratching my paint," Eric warned, pressing his remote to unlock his car. They climbed into his 2011 Audi A8, a gift from his dad. The black leather interior was lush and the tinted windows limo dark. The car was like his dad. Sleek, cold and impersonal. "Where are the others?"

"They bailed."

The engine roared to life, he loved how it sounded. "Where to?" He asked as they eased out of the parking lot and onto the dark road.

"How about Stackhouse's Snackhouse?" Alcide suggested, his arm out the window.

"Sounds fine," Eric responded, cranking up the radio, the Bose speakers bumping.

"The waitress is fine."

About ten minutes later they pulled into "town", a place called Bon Temps, population 1,000. He parked in front of the Snackhouse, a trailer that held the local restaurant. They jumped out of the car and Eric unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves to his forearms. The southern night was hot.

He pushed open the door to the establishment and a bell chimed. Alcide followed behind him.

"Seat yourselves wherever you like!" A blonde waitress stood behind the counter smiling at them, her voice dripping with southern charm. Her hair was pulled back in a perky ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled.

Eric nodded in response and they found the only empty table. The place was busy and he picked up his menu while Alcide slide into the booth across from him.

Eric looked around, noticing there was a group of males about his age eyeing them from a corner booth. He leveled a gaze at them and looked away. "Townies are checking us out," he commented and closed his menu.

Alcide looked over his shoulder and back. "I can take them."

Eric laughed. Alcide was about 6'6" and built like a brick house. While Eric was tall, he was just shy of 6'5", he was long and lean. Alcide was the fighter of the two of them. Eric could more than hold his own, although it took much more to push his temper.

"What can I get for y'all tonight?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see the blonde waitress standing by their table. Her nametag read Sookie and she had her pen poised.

"I'll have Stackhouse Steakhouse Stacker," Alcide responded, handing over his menu. "With the onion rings."

Alcide grinned at her and Eric had the urge to kick him under the table.

She turned to Eric, focusing her blue eyes on his. "And you?"

He leaned back in the booth, taking her in. "What do you recommend?"

Her eyes sparkled as she returned his smile. "Oh, just about anything on the menu! Depends on what you are hungry for!"

His eyes slowly made their way down her body and back up as her cheeks flushed. Her breasts were pressing against the fabric of her tight white t-shirt. "I'm in the mood for something new."

She giggled under his gaze and he noticed the boys from the corner booth listening in to their conversation. "Well, how about the Snackhouse Jalapeño Burger Supreme?"

He nodded. "I'll take that, with fries."

She penciled it onto her pad and smiled at him again. "Coming right up." She walked away from their table and he couldn't help but notice the way her shorts smoothed over her rear end, the gentle sway of her hips.

"What the fuck are you looking at, richie?" One of the boys from the corner booth yelled across the room at him.

He looked up, catching the eye of the guy with the dark hair who was challenging him. "If you don't know what I am looking at, I don't believe I can explain it to you." He responded.

Sookie dashed from around the counter. "Hey! I don't want any trouble in here tonight!" She said firmly. "Bill, you hush up and eat your fries!"

Eric had stood up next to his table and she walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm, gently tugging him back to his seat. "Please, it's just me in charge here tonight and I can't handle any extra trouble." He allowed her to push him into the booth.

"Is this your place?" He asked when she came back, putting their drinks in front of them.

She nodded. "Sure is! Well, it belongs to my Gran. She works the mornings here and I work the nights. She's getting up in years, so I try to do as much as I can."

The cook brought out their meals. "It looks good," Eric smiled and bit into his burger. "Tastes good, too."

"You guys go to Belmont?" Sookie asked.

"We do," he ate a fry, savoring the taste. This was some of the best diner food he had ever tasted. "Where do you go?"

"Bon Temps High," she responded with an easy smile. "I'm a senior."

"Us too," Alcide responded. "I'm Alcide, that's Eric."

"Nice to meet you both," she winked.

"Nice to meet you," Eric winked back. "Do you have a phone number, Sookie?"

She laughed. "Sure, doesn't everyone?" She walked away to attend to the rest of her tables.

Eric laughed and shook his head.

When Sookie brought them their check, he noticed she had written her cell number on the slip. He grinned and plunked down a $20. Alcide tossed down one as well and they stood up.

"Bye, y'all! Thanks for coming in!" Sookie waved and smiled.

"Thanks for the food," Eric responded with a smile. "Call you later."

He and Alcide made their way out to the front but stopped when they heard the door slam behind them.

"What the fuck, richie?" The boy, named Bill, stood there with his friends. "Are you trying to pick up on my girl? What do you think about that, Jason?" He asked the blond that stood next to him.

"I think she's my sister and I sure as shit don't like it," Jason responded, cracking his knuckles.

"I think she's probably old enough to make her own decisions," Eric responded, pulling himself up to his full height.

Bill stepped forward and shoved Eric, hard. Bill was a short guy, only about 5'6", but strong. Eric was surprised he had the balls. He shoved him back and Bill fell over. His friends went to help him up and he and Alcide made their way to the car and pulled out of the lot.

"What a dumb fuck," Alcide commented, laughing. "He fell over like a little girl."

Eric joined in," But he's strong for his size, I will give him that." The radio was blasting and he glanced in the rear view mirror, lights catching his eyes. "Looks like we have company."

"Stupid townies," Alcide remarked as the car flew up behind them.

Eric slammed on his brakes, causing the car behind him to skid off to the side. He pushed down on the gas pedal and left the other car in the dust. He passed Main Street and turned down a side street as the car continued to chase him.

"Does he really think his shit can car can beat mine?" Eric asked with a laugh.

"Who knows what these losers are thinking, let's just pull over and beat their asses." Alcide remarked.

Eric didn't listen and he whipped his car around on the country street. He gunned it at the car coming at him.

"He wants to play chicken." Eric remarked as he sped back onto the Main Street, Bill's car heading straight at him. He shifted smoothly through his gears and he noticed Alcide out of the corner of his eye, gripping the 'oh shit handle'.

"Ummm…. Eric…." Alcide shifted in his seat. "I don't think he is going to stop."

"He'll stop," Eric responded with confidence. The car got closer and closer, the lights nearly blinding him. At the last minute, Bill swerved out of the way, and right into the front of Stackhouse's Snackhouse.

Shit.


End file.
